


don't want to be here (not my scene)

by sandpapersnowman



Series: weekly mag fics i guess! [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: (spoilers up to 152!)For the first time in a few days, Jon sleeps.His dreams are heavy; maybe it’s just Too Close taking a shot at him for fun.





	don't want to be here (not my scene)

**Author's Note:**

> written literally in.... 10 minutes so i can enforce my rule of no new ep until i have previous episode fic posted lmao
> 
> title from the wombats' [Party In A Forest](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/partyinaforestwhereslaura.html)

For the first time in a few days, Jon sleeps.

Maybe it’s the exhaustion that was attached to the letters from Hezekiah, or maybe it’s just a-a food coma, that easy rest that comes after a large meal, even if this wasn’t the most _satisfying_ dish.

Maybe it’s just Too Close taking a shot at him for fun.

His dreams are heavy. There’s dirt, or sand, or water, or rock, something, pressurizing him from his neck to his toes. His head is only spared the same weight so he can experience the pressure rising, creeping up his throat to make it harder to breathe. Over his bottom lip, then between his teeth, on his tongue, choking him as it pours like liquid down his throat, too.

Each time it reaches the top of his head, it keeps him there for a moment before it starts again, flipping whatever awful hourglass he’s been stuck in and repeating the suffocation. Collarbone, neck, throat, mouth, nose.

Eyes. That hurts the worst, the pressure caving his eyes into his sockets like molten metal. That’s when the panic starts, because he no longer Knows this is a petty act by a rival, no longer Knows it’s only a dream. He doesn’t Know anything. He’s just a man in a bad situation, unsure how he got there and even less sure how to get out.

He wakes up not with a gasp, or a yell, but with an exhausted _sigh_ as the less literal weight returns to his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> aaAAA back to borderlands-induced hiatus love yall


End file.
